Tell me it's not true
by Royalistic
Summary: Jill/Mike Banner centered (Gordon appears later). How long can Jill keep a secret for? An emergency brings Jill and the young Mike Banner closer. A three parter.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:: Firstly thank you all so much for all your kind reviews/messages/comments, really appreciate and read every single one! Makes me want to carry on and enjoy writing :) Secondly thank you all for the continued support and patience, I do try to write when I can, but at times struggle to find time to write properly. I go for quality over quantity. If something doesn't sound right... it's not uploaded.

Ok, so A/N over. This is something I have been thinking about for a while so enjoy! Its a 3 parter. xx

The day started off like any other. Morning surgery, ward rounds, the usual. They were happy. Everything was going as well as could be expected. Gordon doing the same, completely unaware of the secret his wife was hiding. He had no idea.

Then, Lizzie burst into casualty, a look of horror on her face. She told the two doctors there had been a train crash, a passenger train en route to Elsinby. They needed doctors, and fast. Noone knew numbers, or how bad. So, as expected, Gordon immediately took charge, forming a team to go out, leaving the running of casualty to Jill and Mike, knowing that casualty would be in very safe and capable hands, and Mike was around to assist Mr Rose if needs be.

She'd watched him go, praying he stayed safe and that he'd return in one piece, after all he had a habit of putting himself in dangerous situations. He very rarely showed fear. Instead she did the worrying for them both, an arrangement that suited them both well. He didn't always know that of course.

So, as she prepared casualty, matron making space in the wards, Sister Brigid was busy organising the nurses, laying clean white sheets on the beds, making sure there were no creases, the corners perfectly folded.

And so, they waited. Waited for the sudden influx of patients, the calm before the storm. Jill and Mike even managed a mug of tea before the first patients arrived. Calmed the nerves.

It was an hour before the first patients arrived, bringing with them various ailments, ranging from broken bones and internal injuries to cuts, grazes and everything inbetween. Enough to keep the team busy. Some patients made the short journey to Ashfordly, as beds slowly were few and far between, a row of beds lining the corridors.

It was Mike who first noticed that all was not well. Staff were becoming stressed, Jill struggling to keep up with the amount of patients needing her attention.

"Jill? Everything ok?" Mike asked, on his first glance at casualty, having left theatre for a short time, gasping for fresh air before the next patient was due in.

"Yes, think so. I've got a queue for x-ray, 1 for transfer and 1 for theatre. Matron's running out of ward space..." She explained, speaking so quickly incase anything was to come up during the conversation.

"Jill.. please. Slow down...don't over do it. Please." His voice was calm, quiet and soothing. He was the only person to know Jill's secret, so knew what would happen should she get too stressed.

"Sorry... been so busy.. hope there's not many more." She sighed, closing her eyes momentarily, glad of the peace, even if for a short while.

"I know. You're doing really well. You all are. But please... be careful. Come and find me if you need anything. Ok?" Jill nodded, grateful for the support from the young doctor. He stopped, instead looking up at the board above the door, the light next to his name was on, he was needed.

"Look.. I need to go. But please, I'm asking as your GP and as a friend. Be careful. Any pain come and find me." He smiled, and rushed off to see what he was needed for. Jill looking round, making sure no one had heard their conversation, the hospital was notorious for gossip, slightest inkling of something and everyone would know within minutes. Luckily, no one was around. She returned to her work, Mike's words remaining in the back of her mind. He really cared.

An hour passed, during that time things had begun to calm down, the patients were coming in less frequently, those that were staying were getting settled in, some were waiting to go to Ashfordly, others were on their way home. Things were beginning to return to normality. As normal as it could be, given the exceptional circumstances. Gordon still hadn't returned, however she heard he was on his way.

Mike had finished in theatre, and he had made a beeline for casualty, where Jill was clearing up, alone at last.

"Jill? How are you?" He noticed that the doctor has slowed down, her legs aching from having been on her feet all day.

"Tired. In need of a hot bath I think. Looking forward to seeing Gordon when he gets back. He'll be shattered."

"As are you. I can tell." He sat on the bed, one that she'd just made minutes earlier. However his attention was soon diverted when he saw the colour drain from Jill's face.

"Jill? You ok?" He jumped off the bed, taking Jill's hand, placing it on the bed, before placing his hand lightly on her back, knowing that all was not well...


	2. Almost here

A/N:: so sorry for lack of updates, had lots going on. Now that's all out of the way and have had time to think, here is the latest instalment! Again many thanks for all the kind comments/reviews etc. Much appreciated.

Silence. The hospital was settling down for the night, the last few patients filtering out, some heading home, some in temporary accommodation, some staying with relatives.

The corridors were falling silent, voices fading, the only people gracing the wards were the staff, relieved that the day was nearly at an end, and could happily retire for the evening, ready for another day tomorrow.

Even Adam had played a part, assisting the doctors when appropriate, organising transport, transfers. Even Mr Rose was grateful of his efforts, even if it was just for one day.

However, for the two doctors the day was not quite at an end just yet.

Instead they sat, side by side on a bed in casualty, enjoying each others company, winding down after a busy day. Quietly reflecting. Contemplating.

"You ok?" Mike asked, noticing her pale complexion staring blankly at the open door, eagerly awaiting her husband's return. He'd satisfied himself that she was just tired, exhausted having run a unusually busy casualty with little chance to stop, let alone have a chance to have a drink, or think about her next move. No chance to regroup her thoughts, instead running on pure adrenaline for most of the day, the effect of which had now worn off. And she could feel it now.

"Think so." Was all she could reply, trying desperately hard to stay awake long enough to see her husband return, make sense of what was being asked of her, the sleepless night before taking it's toll now. The hours spent lying awake, trying to think about the news she'd been given 48 hours before. The secret that was slowly weighing her down, more and more until she told Gordon. Unloaded her worries some might say.

"Sure?" He asked again, sensing that she was just saying things to please him. Saying what he wanted to hear. Instead he noticed a solitary tear, quickly wiped away, followed by another, then another. Wondering what to do, he edged closer, still going on the edge of caution. Jill was a friend first, colleague second. Most importantly, she was married.

"Jill?" He handed her a tissue, saddened by the scene unfolding next to him, a side of her she normally reserved for Gordon's eyes only. She accepted, wiping away the remaining tears, as some disappeared into the tissue more appeared, despite her attempts to keep the floodgates tightly shut. Her hands were trembling, one hand clutching the side of the bed tightly, the other holding the tissue.

"I'm sorry. It's been a long day. Just tired that's all." Her pained expression worried him, yet his thoughts were now wandering elsewhere.

"I know. I know" Those two words weren't exactly what she wanted to hear, but were better than no words at all. Mike was doing his best without overstepping the line, which was a very fine one. He hadn't been in casualty as much as her. Didn't see the things she did. He merely assisted Mr Rose patch up the patients she sent to them. She'd done the hard part, seeing dozens of injuries, some minor, others life threatening. Some that were beyond all hope. He didn't understand, not really. Having been at the Royal a short time compared to her, he'd not experienced a major incident yet.

"What's taking him so long?" Jill was becoming desperate. He knew he could never live up to Gordon's charm and ability to comfort, nor was he even going to try. However he could offer comfort the only way he knew how.

"I don't know. I'm sure he'll be here soon." No excuse could make Jill feel any better now. The best thing he could hope for was to see him striding down the corridor, the proud look on his face he'd seen a couple of times before. His smile could light up a room. He was the only person she wanted to see right now. Mike, in her eyes, was a great source of comfort, bringing out a side no one had seen of him before. He'd even begun looking out of the door, in the hope he'd catch him. Nothing.

They talked. Mike carefully avoiding the subject that was haunting her the most, yet they both knew it would have to come out sooner or later. Gordon would find out somehow.

"Where is she? Ok, thanks Matron" A all too familiar voice said, getting louder as they approached. Her eyes lit up, knowing who the voice belonged too. She'd not seen him all day. Missed him terribly. She knew he'd be back, just unsure as to when. The footsteps got louder, the anticipation building.

As the familiar figure got ever closer, all she wanted was to see him.

"Oh Jill..." Gordon came towards her, arms outstretched, desperate to get his weary wife home for the night. After a brief chat with Mike, his thoughts went back to Jill, who was now snuggled into him, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder, his arms wrapped round her protectively.

"Come on. Lets go home..."


	3. Everything has changed

A/N I know originally I said it would be a 3 parter but it may turn in to a 4 parter... we shall see. Again thanks for all the comments etc. A nice cutesy part for you.

Here goes::

The morning after the day before. All was quiet in the Ormerod household, Jill sleeping soundly, the children spending the weekend with their Grandfather, leaving the two of them alone, savouring the peace and quiet, before the day ahead.

However, today was no ordinary day.

Today,was a special day. For today was Gordon's birthday. A day she'd thought about. Wanted it to be special. As Gordon set about getting ready for the day ahead, he could hear nothing. Just silence.

He crept back upstairs, adjusting his tie, hating his next job. Waking Jill. Getting her up and ready to face the day. He sat on the end of the bed, watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful, so content. She'd fallen asleep as soon as her head had hit the pillow, barely a word said between them. Instead he just let her sleep. So waking her, was no easy task. One that he was spared, as Jill slowly woke herself, graced with Gordon's heavenly presence, aided by the sun shining brightly through the bedroom window.

"Good Morning." He smiled, Jill taking a while to wake up enough to see things clearly.

"Morning" Sitting up slowly, she remembered what day it was. She felt somewhat refreshed, praying for a better day, one they were planning on ending early.

"Happy Birthday..." She reached for a envelope, which sat on the bedside table, and handed it to Gordon, still smiling proudly. He opened the white envelope, reading it's contents. However the last line confused him, unsure as to it's meaning.

"I don't understand. Jill plus 1?" He read it again, and again, trying to understand. He read it once more, it was then that he understood, at least he thought he did.

"Plus one? You mean?" He couldn't help but ask. Jill, as he knew all too well, was brilliant at biding things, holding things back. She might have meant something completely different to what he was thinking. Instead she smiled, helping Gordon work out what she was trying to tell him.

"Yes... Yes! I can see what you're thinking and yes.. you're right" She leant forward, smiling at finally getting her big secret out, and he couldn't be happier. "Happy Birthday Gordon."

The day had started well, and they were both looking forward to getting home early, where Gordon's birthday could be celebrated fully. However they had patients to see first, the train crash still raw in people's minds, the images of the day still haunting some. Jill, however was feeling more positive, and was keen to speak to Mike, who had been a big help to her the day before. She'd seen him differently. More a friend.

As they sat at the breakfast table, it became obvious what the topic of conversation was. They revelled in Jill's good news, and, combined with it being Gordon's birthday, the kitchen became filled with laughter, smiles. Something they hadn't done for a while. The perfect start to a busy day.

However, the moment was interrupted by a phonecall, which Gordon didn't hesitate in answering. As predicted, it was the hospital.

"Ormerod.." He began, before learning who was on the other end. Mike.

"Yes... " He looked into the kitchen, where Jill sat, casting her eye over the morning paper. "Yes. She's fine thank you" Still watching her, a twinkle in his eye, he couldn't help but smile.

"She's coming in. She's ok." He could tell Mike was relieved, having been worried about her previously. He knew Gordon was just what she needed, yet he felt responsible for her in his absence.

The two men chatted for a while, in which time Jill had washed up and tidied the table, ready to head out.

"Who was that?" Jill asked, curious.

"It was Mike. He was asking after you. That's all. I told him you were ok." Jill smiled, having not forgotten Mike's kindness, she liked him, and viewed him differently now. Things had changed.

"Thank you, was nice of him." She handed Gordon his coat, still smiling. Picking up her bag, ready to head out, she stopped, turned to face him and smiled. "Oh I do love you Gordon Ormerod" Opening the door, she didn't notice Gordon smiling, watching her head out.

"And I love you" He muttered, before heading out, not wanting to be late.

Everything had changed.


	4. Bright new day

A/N Last part guys! Don't worry though as there is another fic in the pipeline, once all my paperwork's up to date it'll be started properly! Glad you've all enjoyed this, as much as I have writing it. Enjoy. Short but sweet :)

"Good Morning Jill.. you look much happier this morning" Mike commented as Jill flicked through her post, which consisted mainly of test results and referral letters, with the odd letter thrown in. Nothing could dampen her happiness, not yet anyway.

"Yes, thank you. I told him this morning". Mike smiled, glad that Jill was feeling happier again, especially after the stressful events of the day before. They still had many more patients to attend to than normal, meaning everything was going to take slightly longer. They secretly hoped some could be discharged, relieving some of the pressure.

"That's wonderful. I told you he'd be over the moon" They both smiled, Jill glad she'd listened to Mike's advice and acted on it, he was often the voice of reason, a welcome respite at times.

"Yes, he is" Her smile was becoming contagious, looking back at her consulting room door, just checking to see if it was still shut, she didn't want her news to be the talk of the hospital. Things were going well, and she didn't want anything to spoil that.

"Well, I'm really happy for you both. You deserve some happiness" She smiled, turning to look out the window, overlooking the walled garden, where the sun was shining, not a cloud to be seen. The day couldn't be any more perfect.

Gordon, meanwhile, was also in a joyous mood, smiling, greeting his patients with the classic Ormerod charm that they knew so well, the smile, the reassurance many sought after the events of yesterday. Gordon daren't say anything, not yet. It was still early days, and didn't want to tempt fate.

Their morning went well. Mike joined Jill on the ward rounds, Gordon working alongside Mr Rose in theatre, making their way through the short list, before embarking on his ward rounds. As predicted, some patients were able to go home, making way for a few admissions.

It wasn't until early afternoon that the three doctors were able to stop, have a cup of tea and a catch up. Normally they gathered in Jill's consulting room, talking as she prepared for afternoon surgery, but, somehow they all ended up in Gordon's.

"Glad we've discharged a few eh?" Mike started, maintaining his role as the ice breaker, taking a sip of tea, watching Gordon sign some notes off, Jill munching on a chocolate digestive, her favourite.

"Yes, the wards look so cluttered" Jill remarked, not liking the fact there was so little room to move between patients, the makeshift rows not to her liking.

"I agree. It won't last though. Got a couple I can send home tomorrow" Mike continued, pleased with how his patients were progressing.

"Gordon?" Jill looked over at Gordon, still ploughing his way through the mountain of paperwork that had built up on his desk.

"Oh yes.. Sorry." Gordon looked up, trying to keep up with the conversation between the two doctors, agreeing fully with what had been said between them.

"Anything interesting?" Jill asked, noticing the open file on his desk, trying to include him in the conversation.

"Erm.. not really. Leg fracture. From the crash yesterday."

"Oh, not too bad then?" Mike commented, finishing his tea, noticing Gordon was looking a little weary.

"No, should be out of here in a few days."

"That's good then" Jill too had finished her tea, looking up at the clock above his desk.

"Wow.. is that the time already?" Gordon turned to look at the clock, Mike sighing loudly. They all knew what this meant. As Gordon rose from behind his desk, the other two stood alongside him.

"Back into battle." The three all walked out, Mike closing the door behind him, ready to face what the rest of the day had instore. The future, as they all knew now, was looking much brighter.

The future, they all decided was good.


End file.
